In the textile arts, as in other industries, there are often needs to provide lubrication to a particular location in a knitting machine, loom or other apparatus. This is often accomplished by generating a mist of lubricant, which is directed towards the targeted area. Because the size of the lubricant droplets suspended in the carrier gas is typically of extremely small diameter, the stream is difficult to direct with accuracy, and is subject to disturbing air currents, resulting in the lubricant not being deposited on the part to be lubricated in sufficient quantities, but rather passing onto adjacent surfaces or remaining in the surrounding air in the form of stray fog.
In addition, however, the provided aerosol is subject to collecting into droplets or masses of various sizes within the delivery tubes. An effective delivery system must also be capable of handling such collected lubricant, metering it properly, without overloading or dripping.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a nozzle capable of providing a spray output of consistently sized drops which may be accurately directed.
Another purpose of the present invention to provide a nozzle adapted to provide a controlled coalescing of liquid particles from an aerosol, such as a lubricant fog, to produce a spray output of consistently sized drops which may be accurately directed to a part to be lubricated.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a nozzle in which dripping from the nozzle is substantially eliminated.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a nozzle particularly adapted for use with reduced air flow oil lubrication systems, which may be of the aerosol type.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a nozzle of the aforementioned type which is of simple and economical construction, quiet in operation, and which provides minimal interference with the output of a mist oil lubricating system.